May persons consider cranberry juice and derivatives to be beneficial to health, and products including powders made from cranberries or cranberry juices are commercially available. Doctors often recommend cranberry products to patients suffering from urinary tract infections. However, most available preparations, as well as raw cranberries and typical cranberry juice products, have a relatively high acidity. This acidity can cause stomach upset and produce a sour taste, which is unappealing to many people. Consequently, a need exists for a cranberry extract that includes the active fraction of cranberries responsible for its perceived beneficial actions.